


Late Night Visitor

by Mel_will_not_smell



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, barely any despair, i can't really think of any other tags but this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_will_not_smell/pseuds/Mel_will_not_smell
Summary: Saihara is doing some work in his dorm room late at night when someone with a familiar voice knocks on the door.





	Late Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepersknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepersknight/gifts).



> Basically the idea of this AU thing is Saihara and Kirigiri work together to solve the issues that pop up in DR0. Other than that it's a mostly despair free world for the time.

Saihara yawned and stretched his arms as he head back to his dormitory. The Academy's headmaster, Jin Kirigiri, has started making arrangements for his daughter, Kyouko Kirigiri, the school’s other SHSL detective, and Saihara to work together, although it was mostly Kirigiri doing the work, leaving Saihara to do the easier stuff. Albeit, he was starting to improve on his own deductive abilities, they're still nothing compared to his upperclassman’s ones. Fitting in all the cases they've been doing and school work has been exhausting for the student, especially with the new Izuru Kamakura Project being a huge assignment for the two of them. 

Plopping down face first on his bed, Saihara thought initially he'd fall asleep right then, but instead his thoughts kept drifting back to the assignment. Eventually giving up on sleep, he sat at his desk and reread everything they have collected in the file. Usually a case didn't bother Saihara up to this degree, but this was something that was going to affect him, everyone at Hope's Peak, maybe even everyone in the world. He wanted to ensure that wouldn't happen. 

Saihara wasn't sure how much time has passed when he heard someone knocking on his door, followed by a loud “Saihara-chaaannn!!” Shooting up, the teen quickly hid the file and scrambled to the door. He already knew who would be on the other side. 

Ouma stood at the entrance, a wide grin on his face. The first thoughts going through the detective's head was why he would be at his place at, he quickly turns to check the clock, 11:49 pm. Then he brought himself to focus on the shorter student for longer than one second. Oh. 

The leader was standing there with a certain person’s hat on his head backwards, little tufts of purple hair sticking out of the small hole at the front. 

“Hey Saihara-chan, are you just going to keep staring at me like that or are you gonna let me in? Unless you see something you like~” Ouma gave the other a jokingly wink as he entered the dorm without permission, Saihara just standing there. It took him a moment to realize he had been staring with his mouth dropped down some for a few seconds. He really was too tired for this. 

Ouma was already sitting on Saihara’s bed, claiming one of his pillows as his own as he grabs one a wraps it around his arms, plopping his chin down at the top of it.

“So Ouma-kun, why did you drop by at such a late time?” It was obvious why but he'd let the other get some fun out of this. Saihara walked over and sat down next to him. 

“Eeeehhhh? Are you saying I need an excuse to see my beloved Saihara-chan?” He pouted. “Did Saihara-chan not want to see me..?” Ouma’s eyes teared up, before immediately changing into a smirk. 

Saihara sighed. “Well of course I like being around you Ouma-kun, now would you please just give me my hat back already?” 

“Well why should I give you your hat back when you don't even care enough about it to realize you lost it? I think it should be my hat now!!” Ouma protectively put his hands on the hat, with Saihara already trying to snatch it off his head. 

“Ouma-kun, give it back…!” This was becoming some kind of childish fight, Ouma sticking his tongue out as he got up and ran away from Saihara, ducking a dodging every grasp for the hat. Finally, Saihara managed to pin the other down, panting and out of breath. 

“Wow, I never knew Saihara-chan was so interesting in doing this kind of thing~” Ouma snickered at his own remark. Saihara’s face flushed up in an instant, loosening his grip and giving Ouma the perfect opportunity to escape. 

Giving up on the chase, Saihara just looked at Ouma and asked one more time, “Please give me my hat back.”

“Well, since Saihara-chan wants it back so badly. I guess I'll have to, but on one condition.” He held a finger out. “You gotta beg for it!! Grovel on your knees!!” He brought his voice up higher. “Oh great Ouma-kun, please oh please give me my hat back, even though it looks way better on you!! I love you Ouma-kun!!” He gives Saihara a mocking smile. 

“...Ouma-kun, I’d really appreciate avoiding doing that.” If he did have his hat right now, he'd be practically burying his face in it to avoid his blush. 

“Awww, but Saihara-chan would look so cute doing it!! And it's the only way for you to get your hat back~ So oleeaaase??” He gives Saihara the puppy dog eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, Saihara gets down on his knees. “Oh Ouma-kun, please give me my hat back…” He was on the verge of dying. 

“Saihara-chaaannn, you gotta say the other part too!!” Ouma had a look of pure amusement on his face as he watched Saihara choke on his breath for a second before continuing. 

“I-I love you Ouma-kun…” God that was such an embarrassing thing to say. Ouma, satisfied with the answer, got up and gave Saihara a quick pat on the head before plopping his hat back on. 

“Good job Saihara-chan!!” He held a thumbs up in front of his face as Saihara slowly morphed into a ball of embarrassment on the floor.

Ouma happily skipped over to the doorway, sticking his head back in to say one quick thing before closing the door. 

“And I love you too, Saihara-chan!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a present to my friend Bright for their birthday!! I really hope you enjoy it and you have a great day!!


End file.
